Technical Field
The present invention relates to semiconductor fabrication and semiconductor devices, and more particularly to selectively grown raised regions for forming contacts and/or source/drain regions at low temperature.
Description of the Related Art
Selective epitaxial growth (SEG) of highly doped silicon is suitable for applications where raised source/drain (S/D) regions are employed for transistors to reduce the parasitic series resistance associated with shallow-doped S/D regions. However, the conventional methods for SEG of silicon require high temperature processing greater than 600 degrees C., and the use of ultra-pure chlorinated silane gases. The high temperature requirement limits the processes and applications which can utilize the conventional methods for SEG of Si.